


Qui est-ce ?

by Ambrena



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Incest, Usurpation of Identity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque suite à son retour dans le passé, Légion voit sa mère, il panique et prend la forme du professeur Xavier. Et Gabrielle agit… comme elle le fait d’ordinaire avec Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qui est-ce ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Bingo_fr, première session, case "sous couverture". 
> 
> Spoilers sur "Prelude Of Age Of Apocalypse". Tout est à Marvel.

 

Gabrielle ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que Charles est bizarre, ce soir. Ses gestes sont plus hésitants qu’à l’ordinaire, un peu malhabiles, comme s’il n’avait pas l’habitude de la tenir dans ses bras. D’ailleurs, aujourd’hui, après les premières hésitations, il se met à la serrer très fort, comme s’il voulait lui prouver qu’il est un homme, un vrai. Ce n’est pas son habitude. Il est plutôt du genre tendre, doux et attentionné. Il ne donne pas cette impression de virilité presque forcée.  
  
Finalement, ce soir, elle est presque prise dans un étau. Ce n’est pas désagréable, en fait. D’une certaine manière, elle se sent toute-puissante, aimée, protégée. L’étreinte est un refuge brûlant, une forteresse dressée au centre du jardin.  
  
La sensation est inhabituelle, mais étrangement excitante. Gabrielle a presque l’impression d’être avec quelqu’un d’autre. Comme si elle trompait son amant avec une autre personne, au langage corporel clairement différent, et qui garderait pourtant l’apparence de Charles. Elle se sent dans la peau d’Ygerne, la nuit où elle se donne à Uther Pendragon. Peut-être n’est-ce qu’un jeu. Elle le trouve bien trouvé, et vraiment sensuel.  
  
Charles semble plus impatient, aussi. Rien que le fait qu’il l’entraîne ainsi, à l’endroit où ils sont, le prouve bien. Elle doit reconnaître qu’ils n’ont jamais fait l’amour en plein air. Pas que Charles soit prude, mais ce n’est pas son genre, tout simplement. Il préfère les alcôves, les lumières tamisées, les draps tendus de satin. Pas les acrobaties sur l’herbe.  
  
Et pourtant, c’est ce qu’ils s’apprêtent à faire. Là, au pied de la fontaine, devant les étoiles qui seront leurs témoins.  
  
« Ne m’appelle pas Charles, l’implore-t-il avant de la plaquer au sol. Pas ce soir. »  
  
Oui, c’est bien ce qu’elle pensait. Il veut jouer à en être un autre. Bien. Cette idée lui plaît beaucoup.  
  
Elle passe un doigt sur la mâchoire de Charles, touche les os sous la peau fine, l’embrasse avec une sorte de brutalité sauvage qu’elle n’a jamais ressentie.  
  
Elle lui fait confiance.  
  
Il l’étend sur le sol, presque violemment. Gabrielle s’abandonne, écoute le bruit sourd de son cœur qui bat la chamade, de leurs dents qui s’entrechoquent. Cette nuit, tout paraît se rapporter à la chair, aux émotions libres et pures. Le gravier crisse sous elle et lui égratigne le dos, mais elle n’en a cure. C’est les inconvénients de pratiquer ce genre d’activités en plein air, évidemment.  
  
Les gestes de Charles ne lui ressemblent pas. Il pousse le jeu de rôles assez loin, c’est certain. Ses mains la caressent dans un empressement maladroit, ou bien tentent de lui arracher ses vêtements, mais sans agilité, sans la douce assurance que confère l’habitude. Elle doit l’aider à dégrafer son soutien-gorge et les boutons de sa jupe. Il se montre malhabile, différent.  
  
Ce n’est pas dénué de charme, mais elle aimerait tout de même comprendre…  
  
« Qui es-tu? » ne peut-elle s'empêcher de murmurer dans un souffle, la bouche contre sa joue. Charles se tourne afin de l’embrasser, ou plutôt, d’effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. C’est un baiser d’adolescent, une caresse juvénile, à la fois sensuelle et mignonne. À son tour, elle caresse le crâne chauve, resserre les doigts sur le col de la veste à l’odeur si familière.  
  
Quelque chose ne va pas, mais elle n’a pas le temps de s’y attarder. La chair qui se presse contre la sienne est trop attirante, trop pressante pour qu’elle veuille résister.  
  
Mais les questions continuent à tourner dans son esprit, même si elle n’ose plus les prononcer à haute voix.  
  
 _« Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ? »_  
  
Elle n’arrive pas à se défaire de l’idée qu’il n’est pas tout à fait lui, ce soir, que quelque chose ne va pas. Il prend bien trop à cœur le comportement d’un autre, qu’elle ne connaît pas. Il ne sait pas anticiper et accompagner son plaisir, comme il le fait d’ordinaire. Il ne comprend pas où et comment elle désire être caressée, comme cela lui arrive d’ordinaire – elle n’a d’ailleurs jamais compris comment il faisait pour le deviner. Il jouit trop rapidement, bien avant qu’elle ne puisse le rejoindre, se retire précipitamment et s’endort vite.  
  
Mais elle secoue la tête et se défait de ce soupçon stupide. Qui d’autre que Charles pourrait se trouver dans ses bras ? Qui ?


End file.
